Forgiveness
by katrinawildkat
Summary: Scott feels bad about missing his 'study date' with Rogue, can he get her back? sequel to Runaway *chapter 15 up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, this is a sequel to Runaway

Is she home yet?" Scott Summers asked for the hundredth time that hour.

Jean Grey sighed and looked out the window. "No, she'll be home soon."

"Well, she's late again. Like she's been late all wee, let alone every night she's been out with **him**."

Jean giggled. "Scott you can say his name, it won't kill you."

Scott sighed. "Well, I'm the only one in this entire house that thinks it's not okay for Rogue to date **him**."

"Vell Scott seems a bit jealous then usual." Kurt Wagner told his girlfriend Kitty Pryde as they stood in the hallway also waiting for Rogue to get home.

"He's been like that since we found her." Kitty told him. "I think he still feels like totally guilty."

"Or he probably wishes he was in Peitro's shoe right now."

It's been almost two months since Rogue had ran away from the mansion. Scott had forgotten they're **study date **to go to the movies with Jean, Kurt, and Kitty. It was also her very first kiss with Peitro Maximoff. Scott has acted different ever since, more protective around Rogue then he other kids.

Evan Daniels kept his look out for Rogue from his bedroom window. Sure he trusted Rogue, but it was Peitro he didn't trust. His number one enemy was dating one of his housemates. Evan smiled when he saw Rogue come through the gate. He went downstairs. "She's home."

Jean sighed. "You're getting as bad a Scott."

The door open and all eyes looked at Rogue. "Ah didn` expect ya'll ta be up?"

"Well, we couldn't sleep till we knew you were home safely." Scott said standing up to help Rogue off with her coat.

"In other words, we're all going to bed now." Jean said steering Scott away.

"You have to tell me like all the details." Kitty said smiling.

"Tomorrow, cause I'm going to bed and I want to know too." Jean smiled.

"Vow dating the enemy zis veird." Kurt said shaking his head.

Peitro smiled as he walked into the house and was startled to see three pair of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"Yo we want to know how your date with Rogue went." Todd Tolansky asked.

"Yeah did you two kiss?" Fred Dukes asked gagging.

Peitro shot Fred a look. "Coming from someone who still has a crush on Jean Grey, I'd shut up if I was you."

"Well, we didn't expect you to like Roguey." Lance Alvers said.

"You liked Kitty." Todd said.

"That was different." Lance snapped at him.

"What cause all Kitty did was kiss your cheek and I get more form Rogue?"

Fred smirked. "That's a laugh. You can't even touch her without her draining your life force or power."

Peitro glared at Fred. "Look I know okay. You're not the one dating her."

"Yeah and thanks to your dating her we have to be good." Todd pouted as he went up to his room.

Lance chuckled and saw the look on Peitro's face. "Right, we're going to head up to bed now. Come on Fred."

Peitro sighed as he trudged up to his room. He knew Fred was right about the relationship sucking cause he couldn't touch Rogue without her gloves being on. He wish Xavier would fine something to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue sighed as she rolled over on her side. She couldn't sleep not matter how hard she had tried. She kept hoping the professor would call her into his office and say he's discovered a way for her to touch people and not hurt them. She and the professor has discussed it when she had came back to the mansion. Sure she was only gone for about a day or so, but it seemed so much longer. She didn't want to tell anyone cause she didn't want to get they're hopes up if it didn't work 'Rogue are you awake?'

'Yes, professor.'

'Please come downstairs.'

Rogue sighed, put on her robe and went downstairs quietly. she saw Ororo and Logan standing next to the professor. "Yes?"

"I believe I may have found a way for you to control your power." Professor Xavier said smiling as he handed back her necklace. He had asked for it earlier that week to try something. "Put it on."

Rogue was very skeptical but did as she was told. I felt nice to have it back, like a security blanket sort of thing. "Now I want you to touch Logan."

"Ah'll hurt him."

"Come on stripes. Do this and then we can all go back to bed." Logan told her.

Rogue looked at Ororo who nodded smiling. "Okay." She said moving towards Logan and took off her glove. She touched the side of Logan's face waiting for a reaction, but never got one. "How?"

"I was able to make a device and planted it in your necklace, Rogue. It will allow you to touch people, but it is only the first step. We'll see and if you can control your power we won't need it any more."

"Are ya serious? Ah can touch people now an` also use mah power?"

The professor nodded. "Now touch Logan again and concentrate."

Rogue hesitated before stepping near Logan again not really wanting his memories in her or his power, but did as she was told once again. She concentrated her mind when she touched Logan's face with her ungloved hand. Pulling back quickly as Logan fell to the ground. "Ah uh...."

"It's all right." Ororo said. "Logan will be fine. Go on up to bed. we can tell everyone the good news in the morning before school."

Rogue smiled and hurried off to her room, smiling as she fell asleep. _Now ah can kiss Peitro without hurtin` him_, she thought.

Kitty's alarm went off as she groaned softly knowing it was a school day. she looked across the room at Rogue who was still sleeping, but seemed to be smiling. she crept over to her friends bed. "Rogue wake up?"

"Go away." Rogue mumbled.

"No way, I want to know like how your date went last night."

Rogue opened her eyes. "Do ya trust me?"

"Like sure." Kitty said.

Rogue sighed as she took off her glove under the covers and touched Kitty's arm. Kitty gasped waiting for her power to be sucked from her, but it never came. "Huh?"

"Professor found a sort of cure kind of."

Kitty squealed happily. "This is like totally great. Now you need a new wardrobe and everything."

"Kitty, ah'm not changin` my wardrobe cause ah can touch people now."

Kitty pouted. "For like today then?"

"Fine."

"Be right back." Kitty said phasing through the door and into Jean's room. "Wake up Jean!"

Jean gasped and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Come on." she said grabbing her arm phasing through her door and into her own room. "Show her Rogue."

Rogue sighed. "No one's supposed to know till breakfast."

"Show me what?" Jean asked as she gasped when Rogue touched her arm and nothing happened. "The professor made a device?"

Rogue nodded. "And now we like need her in new clothes."

"Morning Auntie O." Evan said sitting in his chair. He looked and also saw Logan, the professor, Scott, and Kurt sitting down too. "Where's the girls?"

Logan chuckled. "Finding some clothes for school."

"Vhy vould they need to find clothes for school?"

Scott shrugged. "Maybe there's a new guy at school they want to impress."

"Not funny." Kurt told Scott.

"I'll be back." Ororo said heading upstairs and knocked on Kitty's and Rogue's door. "Girls may i come in?"

"Sure." She heard Jean say.

Ororo walked in and shut the door behind her. "So I take it they know?" She asked Rogue.

"Yeah an` now ah hafta wear new clothes to school today."

"Found it!" Kitty said happily practically bouncing all over the room as she put a long blue skirt on the bed with a light blue shirt. "Try it on."

Rogue looked at Ororo and Jean for help which she didn't get any. "Fine." She said trying on the outfit. "Well?"

Jean smiled as did Kitty. "You look lovely." Ororo said. "Now come downstairs for breakfast before the boys eat it all."

"Vhy can't I have they're food too?" Kurt asked pouting.

"Cause we're like here." Kitty said.

Scott's mouth hung open as he saw Rogue. She wasn't in her gothic attire, except for her necklace and her make up. "Isn't that Kitty's outfit?"

"Yeah, it is." She said sitting down.

"What happened?" Evan asked noticing she didn't have any gloves on.

"I was able to make a device very much like Kurt's watch only for Rogue's power. She is able to control her power with her necklace on, with luck her body will become use to it and she'll be in enough control."

"Looks good stripes."

"Thanks, Logan."

After they finished breakfast Scott gave them all a ride to school. "So you can't use your power any more?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Ah can use it if ah want ta." She told him. "Don` tempt me."

"No problem." Kurt sighed chuckling as she moved closer to Kitty.

"So what's the first thing your going to do?" Evan asked.

"Ah'm not sure." Rogue said seeing the Brotherhood standing around Lance's jeep.

"I think I know." Jean giggled as Rogue shot her a look.

"Okay everyone out." Scott said.

"Yo what happened to your girlfriend?" Todd asked as his eyes practically fell out of his skull.

"Huh?" Peitro asked as he turned around and gasped as he saw Rogue. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes and no gloves. "Something's up."

"Hey she is pretty eye catching now." Lance chuckled. "Hey that out fit looks familiar."

"Kitty wore it once I think." Fred said.

Rogue grabbed her pack and walked over towards the Brotherhood. "Looking good Rogue." Lance said chuckling.

"Shut up." She told him looking at Peitro. "Can ah talk with ya?"

"Sure, I guess so." He said as they went to sit on a bench outside the school. "Just to get this out, you're not dumping me are you?"

Rogue giggled. "No ah'm not dumpin` ya. Never would." She said leaning toward shim and kissed him on the lips.

Peitro looked shocked at Rogue after the kiss. "How?"

"Ah din` want to let ya know that the professor was workin` on something for me to control mah powers."

"Why?" He asked taking her ungloved hand.

"Ah didn` know if he could make somethin` or not."

Peitro smiled and touched Rogue's cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear this."

Todd's mouth hung open. "Yo that is unreal."

"What is?" Lance and Fred asked Todd as they're eyes traveled to where Peitro and Rogue were. To they're surprise there were kissing. "How is that possible?"

"Cause the professor gave Rogue like something to control her powers." Kitty giggled as they turned around and saw the X-Men standing there.

"Then I take back what I told him last night." Fred said.

"Right." Scott said. "Come on, let's grab Rogue from the kiss of death and get to class."

Jean shook her head as Scott walked off. "He'll never like the idea of Rogue dating Peitro." She said as she, Evan, Kitty and Kurt followed.

"Yo I think Summers is jealous." Todd chuckled.

"That's for sure." Lance said. "I suggest keeping our eyes on him. Peitro's been in a better mood since he's been dating Rogue and Rogue's been less well bitchier towards us since then too. He's not going to ruin they're relationship."

"But you want to ruin Kurt and Kitty's." Feed said.

"That's different. Rogue was one of us at one time."

Rogue and Peitro heard someone clear they're throat and looked up. "Um.. hi Scott." Rogue said holding Peitro's hand.

"We got to get to class." He said.

Rogue sighed. "Rotten school."

Kitty giggled. "How do you like her out fit?" She asked Peitro.

"She looks great in it." Peitro said. "How did you do it?"

"She begged an` pouted till ah gave in." Rogue giggled as they both stood up. "Ah'll see ya at lunch."

"All right." Peitro said noticing Scott glaring at them and to make him mad he kissed Rogue deeply. "Just for luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue smiled and hurried to catch up with her friends. "Nice look." Risty said smiling when she reached Rogue's locker.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm only wearin` this ta make Kitty happy. Tomorrow it's back ta mah own style."

"So how's dating Peitro?"

"It's goin` great."

Risty smiled. "I'm glad you found someone to like other then Scott Summers. At least Peitro pays attention to you."

"True," Rogue said shutting her locker.

"So did you guys kiss yet besides when you first met?"

"Yes."

Risty looked up. "Here comes lover boy." She turned and saw Scott coming from the opposite direction. "And here comes jealous boy."

Rogue hit Risty lightly. "Stop it."

"Risty, you're not beating up my girlfriend are you?" Peitro asked wrapping his arms around Rogue.

"No, it's just the opposite, lover boy." Risty told him.

Peitro looked at Rogue. "Oh really?"

"She deserved it." She smiled.

"I did not." Risty said grabbing her books. "I'll see you later Rogue, bye lover boy."

"Right." Peitro chuckled. "She's seems nicer now."

"Oh an` ah'm not?"

"Course you are." He said kissing her cheek. "I have math so I'll see you later."

"Okay." She said smiling as he walked off.

"Coming to class any time today?"

Rogue jumped startled and turned around. "Scott don` do that ta me."

Scott smiled. "Sorry, come on. Paul's decoying the teacher for us."

Jean watched as the two of them went to English class and shook her head. "Someone's going to get hurt in the end."

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"We just try to like keep Scott away from Rogue for a while, right?" Kitty asked.

"Right," Jean said nodding her head. "She's been more happier then she's been when she first came."


	4. Chapter 4

Peitro looked across the room at Jean who was in his math class. For some reason she kept looking over at him. He shook his head thinking it was only his imagination. When the bell rang he soon found out it wasn't when she walked over towards him. "Peitro can I talk to you?"

"Um... sure." He said. "What's up?"

"It's about you and Rogue."

"Don't tell me your planning on breaking us up cause if you are you have another thing coming towards you."

Jean shook her head. "No we're happy for you and Rogue actually. Rogue's been more cheerful at home and actually talking to me and Kitty. Even the faculty is happy."

"Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I'm afraid someone may try to break you two up."

"Who would even try? You said everyone was happy for us."

"I meant to say almost everyone. It's Scott."

Peitro groaned. "What don't tell me Summers is jealous?"

"It seems that way." She told him as they walked out of the class room. "I mean every night you two have a date he insists on staying up until she gets home to make sure she's okay. We all stay up with him just in case."

Peitro chuckled. "Who would have thought he'd be jealous of me. Well thanks for letting me know Jean." He said as she went to talk with some girls on the soccer team.

"Hey what's bugging you?" Lance asked.

"Huh?" He asked noticing his friends were around him. "Oh, it's nothing."

"He's heartbroken that Roguey isn't by his side right now." Fred chuckled

"Yo, she wouldn't do anything to make you mad." Todd told Peitro reassuringly. "Unless you do first."

"What did Jean want?" Fred asked hopefully she was talking about him

"Just to tell me someone is planning to break me and Rogue up."

"Then we'll shake him up a little until some sense gets knocked into him." Lance said.

"Good luck, he'll probably blast us into the next dimension."

Rogue opened her locker and put her books away she had just used. "Hey Rogue." She heard and jumped. "Kitty don` do that ta me."

Kitty giggled. "Sorry Rogue, you doing like okay?"

Rogue nodded as she shut her locker. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty good. Although if ah hear Risty call Peitro 'lover boy' again ah'm goin` ta kill her."

"Heard she calls Scott 'jealous boy' is it true?"

Rogue nodded again. "Ah doubt Scott's jealous of me an` Peitro."

"Don't count on that." Evan said coming behind both girls making them both jump.

"Ah can still use mah powers on ya if ah wanted ta." She warned

Evan smiled. "I know but you wouldn't in school unless it was in an empty class room or you'd have to wait till my power was gone from you, but the outfit does look good on you."

"It's only a once in a lifetime thing."

"You can like keep it." Kitty said seeing Kurt come down the hall with Scott. "Well, in the words of your friend Risty. Here comes jealous boy."

"Yo don't want to put a hole in your plans, but Summers is heading towards Roguey now."

Peitro looked over to see that he was right. Rogue was talking with Kitty and Evan. He looked down the hall to see that Jean had noticed too. "Well, it is lunch time."

"Vell vhat vill you tell her?" Kurt asked.

Scott sighed. "Probably that I'm sorry and I'm happy for her and Peitro."

"Vow, ve all thought you were going to break them up."

"What ever gave you that idea." He said chuckling. "Hey."

"Hi Scott." The three said in unison.

"Heading towards lunch now?" He asked.

"Yeah like probably since it is lunch time and all." Kitty said as she moved her hand quickly jus before Rogue shut her locker. "Hey my hand was like there."

Rogue shrugged. "Sorry."

Scott sighed. "Rogue can I talk to you?"

"Um.. sure ah guess." She said.

"But..." Kitty started to say but Kurt covered her mouth.

"Where did Scott go?" Jean asked.

"Ask blue dude." Evan said.

"He vants to apologize to Rogue alone and tell her that he's happy for her and Peitro."

"Um.. I really wanted to say I'm sorry for getting the study thing and also for the way I've been acting lately. If you're happy with Peitro then I'm happy for you."

Rogue smiles. "Ah am."

Scott smiled. "Good, so what's it like being able to touch people now?"

"It's pretty nice, ah mean besides shockin` the Brotherhood which we shoulda got a picture of."

He chuckled. "Yeah they were shocked."

"Ah know."

"So we're friends again?"

"Of course, never stopped bein` yer friend."

"What is Summers doing with my girl?" Peitro asked the X-Geeks angrily.

"He vants to apologize to her." Kurt said.

"Meaning he wants to try to kiss her since she can control her power now." Peitro said taking off.

"Yo he seems pissed." Todd said.

"I'll say." Lance said as they headed to the X-Geeks.

"Is that all ya wanted cause ah'm kind of hungry." Rogue said getting slightly uncomfortable about the way Scott was looking at her.

"Yeah, that's it." He said smiling as they headed towards the door. "One more thing." He said leaning towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Peitro felt his blood boil when he saw Summers kissing his girlfriend. He saw Rogue push him back and entered the room. "Scott what are ya doin`?"

"What I should have done a while ago." He said shaking his head.

"Well good thing you did it now and not then." Peitro said angrily from behind him.

"Why is that Maximoff?"

"Cause I have a reason to do this now." He said punching Scott in the stomach.

Scott stood up and punched Peitro back in his face. "Scott stop." Rogue said.

"Something's wrong." Jean said as they all headed towards the classroom quickly.

"Ah'm sorry Scott." Rogue said touching his arm and concentrated.

Scott collapsed as did Rogue. She kept her eyes closed tightly. Peitro went to Rogue's side and held her in his arms. "You okay?"

"Ah'll tell ya in a bit."

The three Brotherhood and the four X-Men entered the room. "What happened?" Lance asked.

"Rogue stopped us from fighting." Peitro said.

Jean looked over at Scott who was slowly coming to. "You okay?"

Scott rubbed his head. "I think so, Rogue?"

"She's fine." Evan said. "And has her eyes closed rather tightly."

"What is going on?" Principal Kelly asked entering the room.

"Um... Rogue wasn't feeling so well so we brought her in here instead of the nurses office, since the nurse is on lunch." Jean said.

Principal Kelly nodded. "All right, well I'll tell the nurse to come check on her later."

Rogue slowly opened her eyes again. "Okay, ah think it's gone now."

Peitro looked at Rogue's green eyes seeing no redness. "Yeah, it's gone."

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked seeing Scott holding his stomach and Peitro had a bloody lip.

"Just a matter of trust." Peitro told him helping Rogue to her feet. "Well, let's go to lunch."

Jean looked on the teachers desk and had a Kleenex fly into Rogue's hand. "Don't think he wants blood in his food."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks an` we'll catch up with ya'll."

They left the class room and headed towards the cafeteria. "What did you do to make Peitro so mad?" jean asked Scott.

"I kissed Rogue."

"You kissed her?!"

Scott shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now. She made her choice."

Rogue sighed and dabbed at Peitro's lip with the Kleenex getting rid of the blood. "That was a crazy thing ya did. He coulda used his powers on ya."

Peitro chuckled. "Not in school with so many witnesses." He said. "What did he talk to you about?"

"He was sayin` he was sorry about missin` our study thing an` if ah was happy with you then he was happy fer me an` then he kissed me."

"I know." He said when she tossed out the bloody Kleenex seeing his lip was better. "I saw, and I also saw you push him away."

Rogue blushed. "Ah wouldn` have if ah didn` care `bout ya so much."

Peitro chuckled and held Rogue in his arms. "Well, nothing will tear us apart I promise you that."

"Good." She said kissing him as he kissed her back. "Let's go ta lunch now."


	5. chapter 5

~Authors Note~

Okay have decided to continue this story J 

"Scott this is getting out of control." Jean insisted.

Scott sighed. "Look I'm just trying to do what's best for Rogue. And that's keep Maximoff away from her."

"But their in love."

He shakes his head. "No their not. Pietro may be in love with Rogue, but I now her. Jean she doesn't love him."

Jean sighed getting to her feet. "I won't stop you or stand in your way. But don't hurt Rogue."

"I would never hurt her." He whispered.

************************************

Rogue made a face looking at whatever was on her plate. "What is this?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Pietro said smiling at her.

"Um.. Pietro ah love ya but this is not spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sure it is." He said taking her fork and took a small bite of it. The expression on his face was completely priceless and Rogue only wished she had a camera with her. Pietro quickly spit out the food back on to the plate. "Okay it's not spaghetti and meatballs."

Rogue giggles taking a napkin and wipes off his mouth. "Ah do appreciate ya tryin` at cook me dinner."

Pietro grinned. "Oh really you do?"

"Of course ah do."

"Good, next time I'll just order us pizza."

"Sounds lahke a plan ta me."

Pietro smiled his blue eyes staring into Rogue's green eyes. He leaned forward seeing her close her eyes as he closed his eyes and their lips just about to touch… "What's going on yo?" Pietro and Rogue's eyes popped open and looked at their intruder. "Hey food. Good I'm hungry." He said taking the plate n front of Rogue and started to eat it.

Pietro glared at the younger mutant about to say something but Rogue grabbed his arm. "Come on."

Pietro nods as he let Rogue lead him out of the room and into the backyard. She leads him towards the bench. The Brotherhood put their money together and bought it arguing where it should go they finally decided the backyard instead of inside or the front yard. "Sorry about that." He said sitting don as she took the empty spot next to him.

"Don` worry `bout t. Now we can be alone and go back ta what we were goin` ta do before Todd interrupted us."

"Sounds good to me." He said glancing around making sure no one would pop up out of no where and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her press her lips back against his.


	6. chapter 6

"Have a nice night Stripes?" Logan asked as Rogue entered the Institute.

Rogue nods. "Yea but Pietro needs lessons on how ta cook."

"Aw that's like so cute. Pietro cooked you dinner. Lance never did that for me." Kitty said.

"Yea well ah didn` get ta chance ta try it. Toad ate it."  
"Gross." Kitty said making as face and went upstairs to call Lance and complain about why he had never made her dinner before.

Rogue sighs making he way into the kitchen. She was kind of hungry since they never got around to eating. She looked in the refrigerator hoping there was some leftovers but she never saw any. "Kurt kind of ate the leftovers." A voice from behind her said startling her.

Rogue jumped and spun around facing Scott. "Oh it's… um… okay. Ah can fahnd something` ta make."

"Don't worry about it Rogue." He said smiling at her. She knew and remembered that smile. The smile that made her go completely weak in the knees every time he did that to her. She felt her knees go a bit weak, but knew she had to ignore that feeling. Cause she didn't love Scott any more, she was in love with Pietro.

Scott moved next to Rogue, almost close enough to touch her, but he didn't. He reached in the back behind some fruit salad and presented a plate of food. "I um.. kind of asked Ororo to make you a plate. In case you came home hungry."

"Thank ya…" She said not knowing what else to say.

"Its nothing." Scott said standing up and put the plate in the microwave to warm it up. H looked back at Rogue and noticed how beautiful she was. Everything on her looked so perfect. Her hair, her makeup, her outside, everything. "Rogue…"

"Yes Scott?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry again. I didn't mean to make things bad between you and Pietro. I guess I was kind of jealous…. I mean worried."

Rogue gave him a small curious look. "Worried?"

"Yea that if you started to date Pietro you would go and rejoin the Brotherhood or he would ask you to."

Rogue looked at the ground. "He already asked me ta rejoin."

"What?!" He asked shocked. His eyes were burning with anger and jealousy, but she couldn't see it with his glasses.

"But ah told him ah couldn` leave. Ah'm with ya`ll now an` he'll hafta learn ta except that fact ah s`pose."

Scott sighed with relief. "Good to know Rogue." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.


	7. chapter 7

Rogue smiled at him causing his heart to jump. He missed the smile and as tempted as he was right now he couldn't kiss her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. Scott took the plate from her hand and went over to the microwave to hear it up.

"Ah could have done that ya know."

He turned his head and smiles. "I know, call it trying to get your forgiveness."

Rogue giggled lightly. "Scott fer tha last tahme ah forgive ya. Ya don` hafta go `round helping` me with every little thing."

"Well, maybe I like doing these little things for you." He told her standing in front of her now.

Rogue sucked in her breath, mostly nervous about Scott being that close to her and also wanting him to be. No don` think those thoughts ya love Pietro not Scott, she told herself mentally. "Scott ah…"

"You don't have to say a word Rogue." He said putting his finger to her lips.

"But…"

"Shh… not a word." He said leaning in and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Rogue didn't know how to respond. Part of her was saying push him away and the other part was saying for her to kiss him back. Scott wrapped his arms around her slender body hoping it would provoke her to kiss him back and needless to say it had worked.

She slowly started to kiss him back, her mind yelling at her to stop, but her body wouldn't. Her arms slowly found themselves being wrapped around his neck. Scott smiled wishing he could see them like this. One of his dreams come true. Rogue kissing him back and with luck she wasn't thinking it was Pietro. His tongue touched the outside of her lips parting them slightly giving him access to inside of her mouth

Rogue felt his tongue enter her mouth playing against hers now. No ah can` do this, she said as her will became strong and pushed Scott back. "Ah'm… ah'm sorry Scott, but ah can` do this." She told him grabbing her plate of food from the microwave and quickly went upstairs. She didn't go to her room since she knew Kitty would be on the phone with Lance, instead she went to the library.

*************************************

Scott sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair. "So close." He muttered under his breath. He looked in the direction where Rogue took off and knew he couldn't follow her. Not now. 


	8. chapter 8

Rogue sighed heavily as she opened her eyes not knowing where she was and then it clicked. She was in the library. Her empty plate of food was next to her. "Oh gawd what did ah do." She asked in a soft moan as she got to her feet and grabbed her plate and went downstairs. She put her plate in the dishwasher, and noticing it was full she started it up. She went into the dining room and stopped seeing Scott. He had looked up noticing her. Her green eyes widened as she headed quickly out of the room, but was stopped.

"Rogue like where were you last night?"

Dang it, she thought as she turned around. "What do ya mean?"

"I woke up and you like weren't in your bed. It looked like you didn't even sleep in our room."

Kitty's saying this had everyone's attention turn towards Rogue. "Ah slept in tha library. Ya were on tha phone with Lance an` ya two talk forever."

"Okay."

"Hey you seeing Maximoff today?" Evan asked.

Rogue gave him a small glare. "His name is Pietro an` yes ah am. Why wouldn` ah?"

"Just curious." He said shrugging.

Scott looked at her as she ate her breakfast. She wouldn't even glance up at him. He needed to talk to her and badly.

************************************

"Rogue wait up." Scott said catching her before she went outside.

"Scott… um… hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Ah'm kinda of runnin` late ta meet Pietro, can this wait `till later?"

"No."

Rogue sighed. "What is it Scott?"

"Just tell me why you stopped last night Rogue."

"Because it was wrong an` ah love Pietro."

"Then why did it last so long and feel so good if you love him so much."

"Ah was confused."

"About your feelings towards him or me?"

"Ah… ah don` know. Ah hafta go."

Scott grabbed her arm softly before she shut the door. "Please reconsider it Rogue." He stared intensely at her through his glasses.

"Ah… bye." she aid hurrying off.


	9. chapter 9

Scott sighed running his fingers through his hair as he turned around and jumped. "Kurt.. uh.. hi."

"Vhat are you up to?"

"Nothing." He said trying to get around him but couldn't. "Can I pass?"

"Not until you tell me vhat that little talk you and Rogue had meant."

Scott sighed. Since Kurt realized her and Rogue were brother and sister he was more and more overprotective of her. "We kissed."

"Vhat?!"

"Last night in the kitchen. I kissed her and she kissed me back."

Kurt shook his head. "This is bad."

"But she pulled away and ran off." Scott said sighing. "God, I can't stand her being with Maximoff."

"Vell no one does `cept for Keety."

"Jean does."

"Jean thinks Pietro vould break her heart and you know how Evan feels."

"I wish I could get her to trust me again."

"Maybe you can."

********************************

"Hey beautiful." Pietro said kissing Rogue when he saw her.

Rogue kissed back. This is right, she thought smiling. "Yer in a good mood."

"Of course I am. You're with me now." He said.

Rogue blushed and sighed looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Ah have something` to tell ya an` yer goin` ta get mad at me."

"Rogue nothing you say can get me mad at you." He said lifting up her chin and looked into her green eyes.

Rogue sighs. "Scott kissed me last night." Pietro's body tensed up all over. The thought of Summers kissing his girl was just well not good. "An` ah kissed him back." His blue eyes widened. "What?"

Rogue sighs as she sits down on the bench as Pietro sits next o her. "Ah,.. Ah didn` mean ta. It was just.. gawd ah don` know, but ah pushed him away."

Pietro couldn't say anything, even if he wanted to he didn't know how to. "If ya want ta break up with me ah'd understand."

She couldn't stand the silence as she went to get up and felt strong arms around her. She opened her eyes and looked into Pietro's. "Was he better then me?"

She smiled. "No one is better than ya."

"Good." He said pressing his lips against hers as she kissed him back. A couple of minutes later they reluctantly pulled apart. "I'll be back."

"Yer…yer not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "No you told me the truth. I love you even more then I did ten minutes ago." He said causing her to blush as within one second he was gone.

********************************

"But what do I do?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Figure something out my friend." He said as a whirl of wind entered the room and Scott was pinned against the wall.

"What the…" He yelled angrily as he opened his eyes to see cold icy blue eyes glaring at him. Pietro.

"Listen up Summers. You touch my girlfriend again or come near her and I'll kill you." He punched him in the stomach causing Scott to double over.

"What's going on?" Logan asked angrily.

"Ask pretty boy there." Pietro said. "That wasn't just a warning, Summers, it was a promise." He said running out as quick as he had shown up.


	10. chapter 10

"Scott?" Logan asked.

Scott sighed getting to his feet. "I kissed rogue last night and I don't regret it. She must have told him."

"Like of course she would have told him." Kitty said angrily. "They're like so happy together. Why can't you guys all leave them alone."

"Because it's Maximoff." Evan said. "He'll hurt her."

"He won't." Kitty insisted.

"Just because Lance treats you like a princess Kitty, it doesn't mean Pietro would treat Rogue the same way"

*****************************************

"Where did ya go?" Rogue asked as Pietro kissed her.

"No where important." He said smiling at her. "Want to go out?"

"Where?"

"Any where you want." He told her. "Vegas, Niagra Falls, Hollywood. You name it and I'll take you there."

"Is the lift there free of charge?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not. You would owe a lot of kisses and hugs and cuddling and other stuff. Plus tax of course."

"Oh yea ya can` forget tax." She giggled.


	11. Authors Note

Okay I know this isn't a chapter, sorry.. *hides behind desk* I'm having a major writers block crisis here. If any can think of what should happen in the story next, please let me know ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt eyed him. "Vhy should I help you?"

"Come on Kurt. You know me okay. I would never do anything to hurt Rogue. All right. I.. I should have realized my feelings for her a lot sooner, but I was being too thick-headed."

"True."

"Kurt!" Scott said as the blue elf chuckled.

"My friend, Rogue is happy with Pietro."

Scott sighs. "I know she is. She wouldn't be with him if I didn't forget our study date and she wouldn't have run away. I know this is all my fault and I'm willing to do anything to fix it."

"Anything?"

Scott recognized the tone of Kurt's voice and knew it meant trouble, mostly for him. But he wanted his Gothic Princess back and would do anything for her. "Yes anything. Please Kurt I'm desperate."

Kurt nods as he bamfs down from the ceiling and reappears in front of Scott. "Deal."

"Wait what do you want from me first?"

"No, no, no. You see I help you get Rogue back and then we'll talk about payment." He said his blue eyes sparkling.

Scott groaned running his fingers through his hair. "I know I'm going to regret this."

"But one thing first. Rogue must not know I'm in this in any way or she'd kill the fuzzy dude, deal?"

"Yea yea, it's a deal." He said waving his hand.

"All right. Rumor is the school is going to start having an art club. Rogue loves drawing and would join."

"But she hates participate in school activities and anything where people are."

"Ja, but she can control her powers now and I overheard she and Kitty talking about it. The professor things it may be a good idea for Rogue to join. May help her focus some."

Scott nods. "Um.. Kurt one small problems."

"What?"

"I can't draw."

Kurt's face fell. "Oh." He said thinking and smiled. "Ask Rogue to help you."

"She would never…"

"Ask."

"Fine I'll ask her when she comes home, if she talks to me."

"She will."

***********************************

"What do you think will happen?" Kitty asked.

Jean sighed as she brushed her long red hair back into a neat ponytail. "I honestly don't know Kitty. Scott's jealousy is just going to get worse every time he sees them together."

"But what can we do?"

"Nothing for now. Rogue's surprisingly happier then I've ever seen her."

"She won't return to them will she?"

Jean's green eyes widened and met Kitty's worried blue eyes. "No way. Rogue's one of us Kitty. Just because she and Pietro are dating she won't go to the Brotherhood. You didn't go to the Brotherhood and you're dating Lance."

"True, but he like tried to join us once."

Jean nodded. "I don't think they'd welcome Pietro as easily as they did with Lance. Pietro is Magneto's son and it would just complicate things even worse."

"I just hope Magneto doesn't learn about Pietro and Rogue. He may not be very happy at all. His son dating one of the X-Men."

"We can just hope it never comes down to that."


	13. chapter 13

Rogue smiled as Pietro stopped at the front door. "Did ya want ta come in?"

"And get death looks by Summers, I'll pass this time." He said smiling at her. "Don't let him manipulate you." He said kissing her deeply as he felt her return it.

They slowly broke off the kiss. "I won't." Rogue said giving him a small peck on the nose and went inside.

Pietro grinned as he touched the tip of his nose and smiled. He actually felt lie giggling, but that wasn't what guys did. He turned, blew a kiss at the door and sped off home. "Hey I'm back." He said running into the house seeing the other Brotherhood sitting on the couch. "What?" He asked confused.

"Welcome home Pietro." A deep voice said from behind him as his face paled. He slowly turned around knowing he didn't want to. "Father."

"Anything you'd like to tell me about a certain X-Girl?" Pietro gulped. He knew he couldn't talk his way out of him. No matter how hard he tried.

***********************************

"Rogue you there?" Scott asked hearing the front door open and close.

"Yea it's me."

He took a deep breath and walk into the foyer. "Um… how was your night?"

"It went fahne." She said eying him suspiciously.

"Look um.. I want to apologize for the kiss and I need your help."

"Mah help?"

"Yea um.. I kind of heard of the school forming an art club and I want to do something extra curricular and figured I might try it out, only I know nothing about art."

Rogue laughed. "Scott when it comes ta art yer completely clueless ya sure ya wanna try?"

"Yea I'm defiantly sure." He said. Anything to get closer to you, he thought.

"Sure ah'll help ya."

"Great." He said grinning. "Thanks." He said restraining himself from hugging her.


	14. chapter 14

"How is it?" Scott asked.

"It's um… well it's…" Rogue couldn't restraining herself as she started to giggle.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"Scott, ah'm sorry." se said wiping the tears from her eyes as she glanced down at his very first try at drawing an apple. "Ah just didn` know how much ya meant ya needed help."

"Yea well art was never my strong point." he said chuckling softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Think you could help someone as hopeless as me."

"Yer not hopeless. Ya just need more practice is all. If it helps it looks better than mah first apple ah tried ta draw. All ah did was draw a circle with a stem stickin` out of it."

Scott chuckled. "Well I have plenty of time to practice with you." All the time in the world, he told himself.

******************************

Pietro stood in front of his father shocked. "I.. I can't."

"You can and you will." Magneto ordered. "Go and do it now."

"But I…"

"Will listen to what your father says, Pietro. You know the consequences if you don't." He said in a dark voice.

Pietro nodded knowing the consequences and he took off quickly to the Xavier School.

******************************

He stopped outside of the gates seeing Rogue outside with her drawing pad. He glare seeing Scott summers next to her. He had a piece of paper and a pencil. "Oh this is rich. Summers learning to draw. What stick figures aren't good enough for you?" He asked appearing in front of them.

"Shove off Maximoff." Scott said angrily.

"No can do." He said looking at Rogue feeling his heart tear in two. "We need to talk."

Rogue nodded setting her things aside. "Keep working` on it, ah'll be back." She told Scott as she and Pietro walked behind a tree where no one could see them.

Rogue instantly kissed him, but stopped not feeling him return it. "Pietro what's wrong?"

"This is."

"What do ya mean?"

"You and me." He said biting the inside of his lip to keep from crying. "Rogue I'm breaking up with you."

Rogue's green eyes widened. "But…."

"It's just not working out any more. You're an X-Men and I'm apart of the Brotherhood. Plenty of other guys out there for you and girls for me."

"Ah thought ya loved me an` we didn` care `bout bein` enemies."

"Changed my mind." He shrugged seeing her eyes fill with tears. "See you around." he said running off before she could say anything. He stopped a block away from the X-Mansion and burst into tars. That had to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. But his father threatened to harm Rogue if he didn't break up with her, leaving him no choice.

******************************

Rogue slowly made her way back over to Scott. " think I almost got it." He said as he looked up and instantly dropped his things. "what happened."

"It's over. Pietro an` ah…. He broke up with me." She said crying.

Scott quickly pulled rogue into his arms letting her cry. He knew how much Rogue cared for Maximoff and was going to find out what happened.


	15. chapter 15

"That… that… oohh…" Kitty said angrily.

"Getting angry won't help the situation Kitty." Jean said.

"But he can't…"

Kurt sighed. "Vhy vould he do that to her?"

"I don't know." Scott said sighing as well. "She's so torn up about it right now.. I just want to kill him."

"Killing him might not be a good idea dude." Evan said.

Jean looked over and saw Kitty pressing the buttons on the phone angrily. "Kitty…"

"No I like need to know why." she said letting the phone ring as Todd answered.

"Todd here yo."

"Todd put on Lance." Kitty said angrily trying to calm down.

"Uh.. Right." Todd said handing the phone over to Lance who eyed him. "She's in a bad mood yo." He warned.

"Kitty?"

"**LANCE LIKE WHAT IS UP WITH THAT JERK PIETRO**?" Kitty asked him angrily.

"Whoa Kitty calm down…."

"**I can't calm down! My best friend and roommate is up in our room crying her eyes out cus that jerk broke up with her**?"

"He what!" Lance asked causing the house to shake.

"What happened?" Fred asked as he and Todd cautiously entered the kitchen.

Lance turned towards them. "Find Pietro now." He told them coldly.

"Right away." Fred said as they hurried off.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kitty asked in her normal voice.

"Kitty trust me had no clue. But when I find him I'll kill him. We warned him not to hurt her."

Kitty looked over at her fellow X-Men. "He like didn't know."

"Well tell him not to kill Maximoff cause we will." Evan said baring spikes out of his arms.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Logan asked entering seeing the kids.

Rahne slowly made her way downstairs. "Um.. Do we have any more boxes of Kleenex?"

Jean nodded as she used the TK to open the side cupboard in the common room and floated out an extra large size box. "There you go."

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

Rahne looked at the older kids unsure if she should answer or not. "Go on up Rahne, I'll bring some tea or something for her." Jean said as the young Scottish girl nodded and went back upstairs.

"All right someone better tell me what happened before I get angry."

"Lance I'll like call you back." Kitty said hanging up the phone.

Scott sighed and stood up. "Maximoff broke up with Rogue this afternoon. He told her it wasn't working out and they were enemies."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs crying." Jean said standing up as well. "Rahne and Jamie are trying to calm her down right now. The other kids are.. Well last I heard planning revenge on him."

"Lance has Todd and Fred looking for him right now." Kitty said.

"Good." Logan growled. "I warned him if he ever hurt her I'd hurt him."

"You're not the only one who wants to." Kurt said.


	16. chapter 16

Pietro zipped into the house and sighed. He had ran around all night so he wouldn't come into the house with blood shot eyes and made sure all of his tears were gone. It was nearly midnight when he saw the lights turn on. "Hey guys what are you doing up?"

Lance glared angrily at his supposed-best friend. "Why don't you tell us."

"I went for a run."

"Really just a run?" Fred asked cracking his knuckles.

"Yea just a run."

"See anyone yo?" Todd asked curiously.

"Nope, no one important." He said heading upstairs but was stopped by Lance. "What's your deal?"

Lance had waited all day at home for Pietro to return. He was holding in all his anger until he got home. When he did he acted cool and casual like nothing had happened. Seeing him head upstairs. He followed and punched the wall right in front of Pietro's face causing him to stop. "Why don't you tell us."

"Yea please do." Fred said blocking the bottom of the staircase.

"Well what do you want to know?" Pietro asked calmly.

"We want to know why a very angry Kitty-cat called and started screaming over the phone, your name was used quite a bit along with some harsh words to go with it."

"How should I know?" He said trying to get pass Lance.

"Well I think you know a lot more then you're letting no Pietro." He said so coldly that Pietro shivered slightly. "And why don't you start by telling us why you broke up with Rogue."

"I…" He started to say. "It just wasn't working out."

"Don't give me that crap." Lance said making the house shake slightly. "You told me yourself you loves her and would never hurt her for anything in the world and the next thing I hear is from my hysteric girlfriend yelling at me for something you did. She told me Rogue hasn't been able to stop crying since you broke up with her and the only males she lets near her is that little kid Jamie.

"It just wasn't meant to be okay so back off." Pietro said getting free and raced into his room and locked the door.

************************

"Rogue it will be okay." Jamie told her quietly.

Rogue shook her head and kept crying. He looked up sadly at Jean, Kitty, and Rahne. "Why?"

"Jamie come on let's go talk okay." Jean said leading the kid out of the room where Rahne and Kitty took his place on the bed.

"Why did he hurt her?" Jamie sniffed not liking to see Rogue sad.

"Sweetie we don't know." Jean told him. "But I promise you that we'll find out."

"She was happy and smiled all the time and even played games with me like checkers and chess and video games too. Now she's too sad." He said knowing crying over something like Rogue being broke up by Pietro wasn't his fault or acting his twelve year old self, but he couldn't help it. "I want to help her smile again."

"We all do Jamie, but things like this take time. Rogue… she liked Pietro a lot and he hurt her a lot too."

"Will she ever smile again?"

"She will, I promise."


	17. chapter 17

"We could kill him." Bobby suggested.

"No killing." Jubilee scolded. "Besides I think Logan wants that job for himself.

"This is useless. We have to be able to do something." Ray said angrily.

"They seemed so happy." Amara said trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Yea but things change as do people." Roberto stated truthfully.

"Not without reason. He had no problem with her being an X-Men before and now all of the sudden he does." Bobby asked as his fists turned to ice.

"Whoa calm down Iceman, we don` need to room ta be a giant freezer, but it does make you think. Maybe something happened." Sam told him. "Do ya think Mangeto knew `bout his son datin` Rogue?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sam. "Ah mean… it was just an idea."

"No you could be right." Ray said thinking. "Magneto against all humanity, has it out for us, and learns his only son is dating the enemy. It does bring some concern."

"A lot of concern." Tabitha said. "What if he threatened or ordered Pietro to dump Rogue."

"Makes sense, but I'm still hurting him." Bobby said.

"We all are." Jubilee added.

**********************

"Child you must eat something." Ororo said feeling completely helpless.

"Ah ain` hungry." Rogue muttered.

Jamie came in the room with his plate of food and sat on Rogue's bed. "Now we can eat together."

"If she'll eat." The weather witch said.

"She has to eat or I'll eat it all for you." He said smiling trying to get Rogue to do the same.

"Ya can have it Jamie."

"But you'll be hungry if I eat it. And Kitty didn't make it either."

"Good lucky child." Ororo whispered to Jamie putting Rogue's plate on the bed as she walked out quietly closing the door behind her.

Logan stood outside waiting as Ororo shook her head. He growled. "If he makes her sick I'll gut him."

"Logan we don't need this now. It'll pass."

"It better. Stripes doesn't deserve this."

"Logan if anyone heard you talking like that they'd think you'd care." He glared at her and headed downstairs as she chuckled softly to herself.


End file.
